Belly Of The Beast
by RaidenFury
Summary: A ex-SRT officer, and survivor of the Raccoon City incident is recruited eleven years later to assist in a hostage rescue mission at a new Tricell research facility. Soon after, a new conspiracy is born, and Bryan once again must escape with his life.
1. Chapter 1

October 1998

Breathing heavy, Bryan ran as fast as he could. The moon lit up the night sky above Raccoon City as he headed for the evacuation zone. Dawn would be arriving in a matter of a few hours, and if he didn't catch the last ride out of the city, he was as good as dead. He drew his weapon from his holster on his leg, and checked the magazine. He had three rounds left in the magazine, plus one in the chamber. He slammed the magazine back into the gun, and continued to run.

The warehouse district on the outskirts of the city were being used as an evacuation zone for anyone who could reach them. He only had less than a mile to go, and he left himself becoming extremely tired. He hadn't had much sleep at all the past few nights, especially since the siege of the Raccoon Police station. He took off his tactical vest and let it hit the ground behind him. He didn't need the extra weight to slow him down. He was close to getting out, and he could taste it in his mouth.

He took a left at an upcoming alley, which would cut directly into the evacuation zone. He hoped, no, he prayed that he wasn't too late. He thought that he could hear the whirl of helicopter blades in the distance, but wasn't too sure if he was just imagining it. After running another sixty yards, the bird came into view. He felt a new wave of adrenaline come over him, as he pumped his arms harder. Nearing the copter, something shrieked behind him. He spun around and saw a green monster leaping through the air. He rolled to the left, and drew his weapon. He aimed at the creatures small beady eyes, and fired one shot. The heavy .45 round blew the beats head into a gory mess, causing it to fall and die. Now he heard the war cries of these beasts everywhere. He turned and saw sets of the eyes in the darkness. He ran as fast as he could, as the helicopter began to slowly rise off the ground.

The creatures that been killing the people of Raccoon city for the past few days were gaining on him. The helicopter was now a good twenty feet in the air. A man stood in the doorway, with a rifle in hand, aiming it down at the ground. Bryan began to wave his arms rapidly. The man disappeared from the door, and returned a second later, throwing down a large cable. Bryan ran and jumped for it, as a shriek so close behind him seemed to drown out the blades of the copter. He clenched the cable, but felt a surging pain through his back, and warm blood trickling down. The cable was pulled back to the helicopter, and he was helped in the cabin by the man at the door. He hit the floor, and felt his eyes begin to shut and the world around him go to black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

May 14th 2009

Bryan sat in a small room, smashing out a cigarette as he waited. He was growing impatient after waiting for half an hour already. He had been summoned here, on the notion that this was an urgent affair. "Not so urgent" he thought to himself, lighting another cigarette. He took a few hits, and then a woman in a business skirt and jacket approached him. He eyed her up and down and decided that she was a looker. He smiled at her, and she looked down at a paper in her hands.

"Mr. Bryan Winters?" she asked.

"That's me." he said gruffly.

"Follow me please. He's waiting for you in his office."

He followed the woman down the hallway, and to a large double door, made of some really fine wood. She opened the door for him, and motioned him inside. He stepped inside of a massive office, filled with expensive furniture, and paintings. He stepped toward the desk where a man in a suit was waiting. He had a thick file in front of him, with the word "Classified" stamped across it in bold red letters.

"Please, have a seat." the man said, his face mostly hidden by the shadows.

Bryan sat down in a nice, and very comfortable leather chair in front of the desk. He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed a piece of gum, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

"I'm sorry to bring this up on you so fast, but you have a very interesting history. Someone of your caliber, with the background and training you have would be invaluable to us." the man said, with an eerie tone in his voice.

"What are you getting at?" Bryan snapped.

"Patience." he said, with a barely visible grin as he opened up the folder on his desk. "Master Sergeant Bryan Winters, US Navy Seal Team 6, Honorable discharge, November 19, 1997. In March 1998, hired into the Raccoon City Police SRT Team."

The man continued to flip through the pages of information and various photographs of Bryan. Bryan felt his blood begin to boil, and he began to imagine just snapping this guys neck and walking out of the office like business as usual. He clenched his fist, and began to breathe a little faster.

"Now this here is very interesting." the man said, with a bit of excitement in his voice. "You are one of the very few survivors of the Raccoon City incident. I can only imagine that you went through hell while you were inside there. And this psych report here shows that you still have the nightmares of those last few moments before you were extracted. So tell me.." he began but was cut off.

"Fuck you. What do you want with me?" Bryan asked.

The man sighed, as he leaned forward revealing his face from the shadows. He was a smaller man, only could have been about 5'7 or so, and weighing about 150 pounds soaking wet. He had slick back black hair, and very expensive looking suit.

"There's a potential that another biohazard incident may occur. There is a small island off the coast of the United Kingdom, with a large city as its capitol, Echo Bay. After the Umbrella corporation went under, their bio weapons have been going like hookers on the black market. A radical group has infiltrated Echo Bay, and is threatening to release a bio weapon unless we give them the ransom they requested. If they do release it, that's another 150,000 people you can wipe off the earth."

Bryan paused.

"Why there? And why do you need me?"

"Because you have the training and experience to deal with these situations."

"Buy what's so special about Echo Bay?" Bryan asked.

"The Tricell company had just send a large sum of funds to the area, and are helping to build a new pharmaceutical research facility in the area. These extremists claim that Tricell is actually carrying the torch of the Umbrella company. They have a few of the company's staff held as hostages. We can't let them get squeezed. All we need is for you to take a team in to Echo Bay, eliminate the terrorist threat, rescue the hostages, and make damn sure that the biohazard isn't released."

Bryan exhaled deeply, and sat back in the chair.

"And what's in it for me?" he asked.

"It's a chance to face your fears. That, and a shitload of money."

"Alright. I'm in."

"Excellent! You'll leave at once. There's a small compound on the island about forty miles away from the city. You'll land there in about twelve hours. Once there, you'll join the team and begin the mission. Good luck. Ms. Veronica will see you out then."

Bryan stood up and walked to the door. The woman who brought him in waved her hand, and he followed her out of the building to a small airfield and told him to board a plane. Bryan climbed in, sat in a seat, and thought he should get some sleep.

After a very dull ride, the plane finally set down. After the landing, Bryan stood up and stretched out his cramped legs. He got off the plane to see a few men waiting for him. He walked toward them, and was acknowledged by one of them, a very tall, and very muscular African American.

"Bryan, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Welcome to the shit." he said. "I'm Bruce King."

Bryan shook his hand as he walked toward the other two men. The first was another man about Bryan's height, with a short Mohawk shaped out of his black hair. He was of average build, but still had that appearance that said he could hold his own.

"Chris Lake." he said, as he shook Bryan's hand. "Nice to have you along."

The other solider stepped up, and introduced himself.

"Captain Steven Hill." he said. "I'll be advising this mission from the base here. Now lets get you inside and get the team briefed."

Inside one of the buildings, a large screen was set up, and two other men and two women were standing around. They all shot looks as Bryan walked in. The two men were also dressed in military style fatigues, and so was one of the women.

"That one there with the blonde hair is Richard Kelly, and the shorter one is Dan Porter." Chris said, as he pointed to them respectively.

"And the women?" Bryan asked.

"The one going in with us is the medic, Amber Vasquez, and the other is staying behind as an advisor, Jamie Wheeler."

Everyone surrounded the screen as Captain Hill moved toward it. He grabbed a remote and pressed a button causing images to appear.

"Alright, we all know that about twenty hours ago, a group of terrorists attacked the Tricell building in Echo Bay. They have taken six of their people hostage, and have killed about fifteen so far, from security to staff workers. They say they have bio weapons that they will release within another 48 hours if the ransom isn't met. We have about 24 hours left before their deadline, but we will have them taken out by then. We will take you to the building via helicopter and have you fast rope in, take the building by storm, and put an end to this rather quickly. They have holed up on the 25th floor, which is where the executive offices are at. That's three floors below the roof. Intel reports that there are armed members scattered around floors. Exact positions are unknown, but that shouldn't be a significant factor."

"Excuse me, but what's the ransom?" Bryan asked.

"That's classified information, Sergeant." Captain Hill replied.

"Look, this obviously isn't the military, so I want to know what they are after. Why take this new facility in the middle of some island, take hostages and threaten to release a bio weapon? That just doesn't add up." Bryan replied.

"The ransom isn't what you would expect." Hill sighed. "They want the financial records of Tricell."

"Why would they want those?" Chris asked.

"Who knows?" Captain Hill replied. "We'll be dusting off in an hour, so I suggest you get your gear and something to eat real quick. Once you touch down, and secure the packages, you'll move to the extraction point on the roof. A real quick in and out. Dismissed."

Bryan got up and walked over to Chris, and King. King looked around before saying anything, and sighed softly.

"Something stinks here." he said quietly.

"No shit." Bryan replied.

"Let's get ready." Chris interrupted.

Bryan followed them to the mess hall where they ate a quick meal, and then to the armory where they would get their gear. Bryan changed into the urban fatigues the rest of the team was wearing, and put on a light Kevlar vest, kneepads, and tactical vest. Once geared up, they all walked to the armory.

Various weapons cover tables and walls of the entire room. Assault rifles, submachine guns, and pistols all were organized with ammunition to cater to anyone's needs. Bryan walked over the table of pistols, and grabbed a Springfield XD .40 and tucked it into his leg holster. He also grabbed a black Colt .45 1911A1 and tucked that into his shoulder holster. He took three magazines for each and loaded them into his pistol magazine pouches. Over to the assault rifles, he opted for the M4A1 with an M203 40mm grenade launcher underneath. The rifle also had a reflex sight for quicker target acquisition. He loaded the weapon, and then took five magazines for the weapon, and three of the 40mm grenades. The rest of the soldiers grabbed various weapons and loaded them up.

"Let's get going." King said loading up a Mossberg 590 shotgun. "The chopper is ready to dust off."

Bryan and King jogged to the helipad where the others were waiting in an old military UH-60 Black Hawk. Once inside, Chris waved his arm and the chopper was lifted upwards. Bryan looked out the side to see the ground and buildings shrink beneath him. The loud noise of the propeller drowned out most of the voices inside. Porter then handed out small headsets to everyone on the ground team.

"Make sure they are working. We'll be able to hear each other now. These will also keep us in contact with Captain Hill and Wheeler back at HQ. They are also tied into Davis, the pilot."

The standard checks echoed throughout everyone's ears in the helicopter. Bryan did a final inspection on all his gear, and checked his weapons again. He opted for hollow points for all his weapons, since they would leave bigger holes in the bad guys. He made sure his magazines were all in place, and that he had his knife with him.

"ETA six minutes!" Davis barked over the radio.

"Let's get this over with." Kelly said quietly. "Then we can call it a day."

"It seems that Tricell has been getting a lot of heat after that incident in Africa a month ago. I'm starting to wonder just what the hell is going on with them." King said.

"Well, they do help sign our paychecks, don't they?" Porter replied.

"Yeah, they do help fund our organization, but still…something doesn't seem right. We never did get to see that report filed after the African mission. Why didn't the brass release the report? Something's up with that." King shot back.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on the mission." Kelly interjected.

"ETA one minute!" Davis yelled again. "Get the ropes ready. Nearing the target building now!"

King and Chris both grabbed the ropes on both sides of the chopper. Bryan began to feel a strange tension inside him and he got a close look at the medic, Amber. She grinned at him, and revealed to him with that look that she hasn't been in the field before.


	2. Chapter 2

_**---------------------------------**_

"_**Ropes now!" Kelly shouted over the radio.**_

_**King and Chris both threw the ropes out the sides, as the helicopter hovered above the high rise. Bryan was the first to slide down, followed by Davis on the opposite side. Bryan hit the ground, and readied his weapon as he took a covered position near a fountain. He scanned the area to see a small garden with various fauna growing in it, most of which, he's never seen. Benches, and stone walls supporting the flowers were arranged in very carefully plotted patterns.**_

_**King and Chris were the last to touch down. With the waving of his hand, King signaled for the ropes to be dropped, and the Black Hawk flew away to leave the team to their objective. Porter took point as he neared a wall of glass windows, with a glass door which was locked with an electronic keypad. He punched in a few numbers, and the keypad switched to green and a latch was heard releasing.**_

"_**He's the tech guy." Kelly whispered to Bryan.**_

_**Porter opened up the door, and King walked in, the shotgun raised, and ready to fire as he stepped inside slowly. The sunlight was the only source of light to brighten up the small room. Couches, tables, and paintings adorned the room. There was another door at the end of the room. Chris moved up, and opened the door, revealing the stair case to go down. **_

"_**Alright." Kelly said softly. "We could use these elevators here." he said pointing to them on the left side of the room.**_

"_**Not a wise choice." Bryan interjected. "Who knows where they will open up at. Besides, they could be trapped or locked down."**_

"_**He's right." Chris said. "We've got two floors to clear out before we grab the hostages. I can bet that they are held at gunpoint as well."**_

"_**Let's try and make it quiet. Chris, Porter, put suppressors on your weapons. You'll be the shooters. We don't want to attract any attention."**_

"_**Roger." Porter said.**_

_**Porter reached into a pocket on his vest and pulled out a suppressor and screwed it on the end of his MP5A2. Chris took out another one, and began to attach it to his H&K USP .45 sidearm. He holstered his side arm, and then attached a suppressor onto his MP5A2. **_

"_**Ready." Chris said.**_

"_**Ok, Chris, take point. King, watch our tails. Don't bunch up on the stairs." Chris ordered.**_

_**Chris nodded, and began to carefully move down the steps. The team was tactically lined up and moving steadily, ready for anything. After going down two flights of stairs, they arrived on the 27**__**th**__** floor. A service door was the only way to proceed. **_

"_**Chris, Amber, clear this floor. Kelly, you'll hold here as backup for them. Porter, you've got 26." Chris said quietly.**_

_**Chris slowly opened up the door and looked to the left to see a dead end. He stepped in, raised his weapon and moved to the right. A man wearing a hood, and tactical gear was moving away from him, holding a weapon in his right hand. Chris fired two rounds, hitting the hooded man in the back of the head. Blood splattered across the hallway, and covered the wall, as chunks of brain matter were sprayed out on the floor. **_

_**Chris moved forward, with Amber, covering her mouth, close behind. Bryan rounded a corner to his right, and saw another door. He opened it slowly, and it led into an open office area with desks scattered about. He moved up, and knelt behind one, listening, and looking for any activity. Amber knelt next to him, and she was obviously shaken up. **_

"_**Don't worry. You'll get used to it. It's the adrenaline that's in effect."**_

"_**I know. I learned about it in training." she replied, with a crack in her voice.**_

"_**Yeah, well this is the field. It is the best training there is. Just stay calm, and you'll adapt. Just don't fire unless you need to defend yourself. Leave the rest to me. Let's move." **_

_**Chris stood up quickly, and proceeded forward. He swept the room from left to right, and saw no signs of activity. He passed through a small arch with more desks on the other side of it. It also was empty, except for a small door on the right. **_

"_**Wait here. I'm going to check it out." Chris said.**_

_**He moved, and opened the door. Weapon raised, he moved inside and scanned. It was a lone office, with a big desk in the middle with papers, and folders thrown across the whole room. Furniture was overturned, and the whole room was trashed in general. Chris moved up to the desk and began to look at some papers.**_

_**Amber waited nervously, her hand wrapped around her H&K MP7. She gripped it so tight that her knuckles were white. She was beginning to tremor and breathe heavily, flashing back to the terrorists head that was perforated moments ago. Then a clicking noise caught her off guard, causing her to jump.**_

"_**Who are you? What are you doing here?" the voice said loudly.**_

_**Amber spun around to see another terrorist, wearing the same gear as the other, and again hooded. He had a SIG 556 rifled pointed at her. Amber was frozen with fear, looking down the barrel of a gun. Suddenly, warm blood splashed across her face. The terrorist fell to the ground with a thud, and Chris was behind him, lowering his weapon. **_

"_**Are you ok?" he asked her.**_

_**Amber didn't respond, only shook with fear as blood trickled down her face. Chris grabbed her arm and began walking toward the door to the stairwell. Moving across the open desk, Chris was stopped dead in his tracks, feeling a gun barrel to his head.**_

"_**Stop." said a voice, with an American accent.**_

_**Chris reacted quickly, and used his left hand to knock the gun away from his head. He followed up with a right hand to the mans face, knocking him back. Chris then kicked the terrorists chest, and grabbed the barrel of his gun, pulling it from his hands. Chris dropped the weapon, and threw another right hand, but the foe ducked, and punched Chris in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He staggered back, and regained his senses, and dodged a hook aimed at his head. Chris grabbed the arm after the whiffed punch, and twisted it, putting the elbow facing the ceiling. He used his elbow to come down above the terrorists, causing it to break. He quickly grabbed the knife from the left shoulder of his vest, and with a quick swipe, the blade caught the terrorist in the throat, causing him to fall and bleed out instantly. **_

_**Chris wiped the blood off of his knife, and put it away, and put his attention on Amber. **_

"_**Are you alright?" he asked.**_

"_**Yeah…"she said, regaining some of her composure. **_

_**She finally wiped the blood off of her, and followed Chris to the steps again. Opening the door, they regrouped with Kelly. **_

"_**Porter and Winters are clearing 26." Kelly said. "We're to stay on the stairs and cover them. Once the floor's clear, we move to the 25**__**th**__**, and spring the hostages."**_

"_**Roger." Chris said, taking up a defensive position near the door to the 26**__**th**__** floor.**_

_**Porter moved slowly down the hall with Bryan behind him. He had already dropped two hostiles, and he was just getting warmed up. The floor was a maze of hallways and office buildings. Each office was torn apart with papers and files strewn all about. They were nearing the last door on the floor, and Porter was anxious. He put his hand on the knob, but it slipped off, making a somewhat loud noise.**_

"_**Calm down." Bryan said softly.**_

_**Porter inhaled deeply a couple times, and opened the door up. He moved in quickly, and looked right into the barrel of a SIG 556 rifle. Porter was quicker on the trigger, and he put a burst of 9mm hollow points into the hostiles chest. Bryan moved in behind him, and scanned to the left, seeing no threat. **_

"_**Cle-" Bryan began, but was knocked to the floor. **_

_**Bryan fell face first, but broke his fall with his hands. He looked up to see another hostile running at Porter with his rifled turned around like a club. Before Bryan could say anything, Porter had been struck in the back and fell down. Bryan jumped up quickly, and kicked the back of the hostiles knee, causing him to fall to one knee. Bryan then clutched around the neck of the terrorist, and pulled, like he was starting up a lawnmower. The force of the twist made the neck of the terrorist snap like a twig, with a loud crunching noise filling up the office. As a final show of dominance and disrespect, Bryan kicked the lifeless body down on its face. **_

_**He knelt next to Porter, and helped him to his feet. Porter shook his head, and got his weapon in hand. They headed for the door to regroup with the team as a gunshot rang out. Bryan fell down, like he had been clubbed in the back again. He grabbed his 1911 from under his shoulder and turned to see the hostile Porter had shot, was using his last breath to try and kill them. Bryan squeezed the trigger twice, causing the head of the sitting up terrorist to literally explode. The heavy .45 rounds turned the wall, floor, and the desk in the room into a crimson art piece. **_

_**He got to his feet with the help of Porter, and holstered his weapon. He felt around to his back, and felt no blood. Luckily, the terrorist had used his 9mm sidearm, so the round didn't penetrate the Kevlar vest. The earpiece then came to life in both their ears as King was talking faster than normal.**_

"_**Those gunshots caused a stir. Two hostiles came out from the 25**__**th**__** floor and onto the stairs. Chris put them down. They've got to be getting suspicious. We've got to move fast. Get here now."**_

_**Bryan and Porter sprinted back toward the stairs where the rest of the team was waiting.**_

"_**Let's get down to 25 now." Bryan said.**_

_**Chris began to move quickly down the stairs, followed by King and Kelly. The team arrived on the landing next to the door to the 25**__**th**__** floor. They stacked up by the door, with Chris taking point, and Bryan behind him. **_

"_**Now!" Bryan yelled.**_

_**Chris kicked the door by the knob, causing it to fly open. The team stormed through the door into an open area, with a group of people on their knees. Desks were flipped over to open up the floor. Five men with hoods and tactical gear that looked very familiar were holding weapons. Chris fired a burst, hitting the nearest guard in the throat and head, killing him instantly. Bryan raised his weapon quickly, and fired two rounds, piercing the head of a hostile holding a handgun to the back of a hostages head. Bryan looked over to the right, and quickly fired again, double tapping the trigger putting two rounds into the neck of the next hostile. Chris had also cleared the other two terrorists, and was moving into the group of hostages. **_

"_**Clear." Chris said. **_

"_**There's three more." one of the hostages whispered, and pointed to a thick wooden double door across the large open work room. **_

"_**Vasquez, King, Chris, you guys get these people ready to move. Porter watch the stairs. Kelly, come with me."**_

"_**Wait!" the same hostage exclaimed. "They've got the assistant director hostage in there. Be careful."**_

"_**Thanks for the advice." Bryan shot back. "Let's move."**_

_**Bryan stood next to the door, and looked at Kelly. **_

"_**Breach, and deploy a flash." Bryan whispered. **_

_**Kelly grabbed a grenade from his vest, and pulled the pin. Bryan then kicked the door, which splintered apart in the middle, and flew open. He then hid off to the side as the flash bang was tossed in. It detonated with a deafening noise, and a white light flashed in the small room. Bryan moved in, and fired two shots, blowing the head of a hostile wide open. He scanned to the right, and eliminated the other guard, putting two rounds into his heart. The last one was the only one unmasked. He was covering his ears, and was stumbling around, like he was drunk.**_

_**Bryan slung his weapon around his back and ran up to the unmasked hostile. He grabbed his wrist, and twisted it around, causing the handgun to fly out of his hand. He twisted it again, causing it to break. The terrorist screamed in pain, as Bryan delivered a crushing right knee into his sternum. The terrorist was lifted off the ground form the force. Bryan then elbowed him in the face, cutting his forehead open, and then finished him with a right uppercut. **_

_**Bryan then moved over to a woman who was covering her ears and laying on the ground. He helped her up, and walked her over to Kelly. **_

"_**Get her with the others." he said. **_

"_**Got it." Kelly said back.**_

_**As Kelly escorted the woman to the rest of the team, he walked back to the terrorist who was writhing in pain on the ground. He grabbed him by the vest, and stood him up. He threw him into a chair that was in the office, and punched him in the face, as he was beginning to come to his senses. **_

"_**Agh, fuck you!" he screamed clutching his nose.**_

_**The accent was an American one, and this guy definitely had the features of one. Bryan reached back, and punched him again. The terrorist was now turned hostage, and he spat a mouth full of blood onto the floor. **_

"_**How many more of you are there in this building?" Bryan asked, sounding really pissed off.**_

"_**Fuck off, asshole." **_

"_**Wrong answer." Bryan said, as he again punched his captive in the face.**_

"_**Fuck, that hurts!" the captive yelled.**_

"_**How many?" he asked again.**_

"_**We had men station on the 25**__**th**__**, 26**__**th**__**, and 27**__**th**__** floors. That was it. There was only fifteen of us."**_

_**Bryan thought back, and figured that they would have gotten them all. **_

"_**What were you after?" Bryan asked. "Why did you want the financial records? Were you going to rip them off? Was this just a robbery?" **_

"_**Fuck you. I'm not telling you anything else." the captive said, and spat blood at Bryan.**_

_**Bryan was now really pissed off. He kicked the captive in the chest, knocking the chair over, and the man with it. He rolled on the ground, and coughed and cried in agony, clutching his chest. Bryan moved overtop the downed captive, and pulled him up again, and slammed him against the wall. **_

"_**What the fuck were you after here?" he screamed.**_

_**He got no response, and then threw the terrorist across the room, against the wall to his right. The captive bounced off the wall, and turned around to receive another right hand from Bryan to his face. His back hit the wall, and he slid down, coughing up more blood.**_

"_**What were you after?" Bryan asked again.**_

"_**The records…"he coughed. "Tricell is the enemy. Not us. They've been working on Umb-"**_

_**A gunshot rang out, and the captive chest exploded in a spray of crimson.**_

"_**What the fuck!" Bryan screamed. **_

_**He stood up and turned around to see Kelly standing there, with his 9mm Beretta 92FS pointed, and smoking. **_

"_**Kelly! What the fuck! He was going to tell us what they were after? What's your fucking problem, fucktard?" Bryan shouted.**_

"_**Sorry Bryan. I just can't stand his kind. Taking hostages, and murdering people. Fucking piece of shit. Doesn't deserve to live, confession or not."**_

_**Kelly put his sidearm away, and Bryan walked out of the room, more upset than he'd been in quite some time. He glanced back and saw an insignia on the dead terrorists shirt that he had seen not long ago. Bryan stopped in his tracks.**_

"_**Oh shit." he gasped. **_

_**---------------------**_


End file.
